metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Prime Hunters Cleanup - Help Needed!
The Metroid Prime Hunters pages are in neeed of a big cleanup. This includes characters, items and weapons and rooms especially. Most of the problems come from the game not being as popular or acessable as the other games in the Prime Trilogy, and so when they were written did not conform with the POV Policy. This needs to be cleaned up soon, before we all get engrossed in the upcoming Other M and forget all about them. Who else wants to help me clean up the MPH pages? We can assign people to categories here, just write Accept in bold followed by you would like to achieve or any other comment. Then your user name (three tildes ~~~ only) underneath the categories you are willing to help with. You may also express your views on the cleanup in the Comments and Progress section under each heading. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:23, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hunter Pages Hunter pages contain a lot of the usage of the word "you" at the moment, thanks to Multiplayer Strategies. These sections need to go if we want them to stick to the POV. Let's face it, there isn't a way that we can change the wordings of these sections to conform with the POV. We aren't a game guide site, and Strategies can be placed in an already open forum made by Samuslovr1 that can be found here. Sign your User name below if you would like to help in this sector of cleanup of the MPH pages. *[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) *'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :(I've found some "new" info on an MPH promotional pamphlet that had short bios. Notably, Spire's said something along the lines of him being "the sole survivor of the attempted extinction of his race." I'll add them and I think some other official bios are missing from some sources. Having some good room articles would be great, especially if someone can find a way to get good images, like using an emulator similar to that Wii one we'd been looking at earlier that upped the resolution.) Comments and progress *First things first. Let's not start some massive editing shenanigans that can't be kept under control. As pointed out above, the you problem should be a main priority. Once all Hunter articles are properly correspondent to the POV, wwe can move to the next problem. I would suggest simply changing all "you's" to "The hunter" or "The player". Such as "the player must then..." Get my gist? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:04, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :We already decided upon removing battle guides and so on from the Wiki. And we shouldn't use "the player", as there would be no need to seeing as we aren't making a guide. So we should use "Samus" instead. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:09, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I was speaking of, for example, the multiplayer map pages and such, Hellkaiserryo. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh right, Ok then. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) You look too deep my young apprentice, use the Force and you will understand... ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:20, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Rooms Rooms are some of the worst offenders. You help clean them up by adding images, and rewriting them in accordance with the POV Policy. Sign your User name below if you would like to help in this sector of cleanup of the MPH pages. *[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) Comments and progress